William did 25 more push-ups than Umaima in the morning. William did 44 push-ups. How many push-ups did Umaima do?
Solution: William did 44 push-ups, and Umaima did 25 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $44 - 25$ push-ups. He did $44 - 25 = 19$ push-ups.